Light as a feather
by The Bold Foxeh
Summary: When the Clans turn their back on StarClan. it's up to three warriors, one apprentice, and four kits to preserve their memory. But it's too late for the Clans of the lake, as the Dark forest is already returning. They have to leave, so they stay alive, but most importantly, don't let their ancestors all fade. (Rated T for warriors stuff.)


"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!"

I raced out of the apprentice den, giggling, with Leafpaw and Duskpaw following me. Cloudstar gave us an irritated glare and then continued. "Today is the naming of new warriors."

I purred with excitement and so did my friends.

"Will Larkpaw, Leafpaw, and Duskpaw please step up?" he said through gritted teeth, obviously not happy that our mentors had finished our training. We didn't care and we bounced up the highrock, glee brightening our features. I glanced at my friends as we walked up, wanting to remember this moment forever.

Duskpaw, with her long, flowing black coat and eerie yellow eyes. She was absolutely silent and had a distant look on her face, as she always did. She had large eyes and a black nose, with long whiskers. She was very elegant and mysterious, but at the same time welcoming. She only got mysterious once you knew her.

Leafpaw's dark brown coat shone in the sunlight, turning a bright copper. She had narrow brown eyes and was loud and talkative to everyone. She was arrogant and sometimes rude, making others despise her easily. We got into fights quite often, but they always got resolved soon enough.

"Larkpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and be loyal to your Clan?"

"I do! I do!" I said excitedly. He glared at me again, then continued.

"By the powers of StarClan, I name you Larkbreeze. StarClan honors your wit and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." I went to stand on the other side of the rock and watched as Duskpaw and Leafpaw became Duskflame and Leafstrike respectively.

After the ceremony, we all talked about how our new lives as warriors would be until our vigil started. Then, we whispered about how our new lives would be.

"I dunno about this. The Clans are all hating eachother right now, I'm a little worried." Leafstrike said, her short for pricked up in the chilly night air.

Duskflame and I were having no trouble keeping warm, though. "I agree." Her voice was low, as it had always been.

Then, suddenly, a bright, unearthly light began to form. We all huddled together in fear, but then a cat stepped out. "Duskflame. Leafstrike. Larkbreeze." The cat said. It was a she-cat, who had long flowing fur with stars in it and bright eyes. _A StarClan warrior! _"The Clans of the lake have turned their back on us. Did you know the medicine cats no longer meet at the half-moons? Did you notice there was no gathering? They've abandoned us. The Dark Forest is growing, and we can't stop them." The starry cat sighed.

"Oh dear." Duskflame said simply.

"Yeah. But, you all still know we're real. I'm giving you the task of creating a new Clan. Far away from these ones. Save our memory. Don't let us all go." Suddenly the she-cat started to fade. "You must...save us..."

Then she was gone.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do?" I whispered, scooting closer to Duskflame and pressing against her, something I did frequently when worried. She patted me with her tail.

"We're gonna do what she said. We're gonna leave and make a new Clan."

Leafstrike snorted. "You really believe her?"

Duskflame met her eyes. "Yes." Her voice took on a mysterious echoey quality.

Leafstrike blinked and was silent.

"I say we take a few kits with us and go." I said, pointing towards the nursery. "Right now. Why wait?"

"Hmm, good point. Come with me, Larksong, to get the kits. Leafstrike, your name has leaf in it. You must know something about herbs. Get some from Frostsplash's den." Leafstrike rolled her eyes and went.

I cautiously padded into the nursery with Duskflame behind me. I quietly picked up Graykit, a 3 moon old female who was very friendly and eating dry food. I also grabbed her sister, Skykit. They were both silent. I headed out of the nursery and placed the still-sleeping kits in the middle of the camp. Leafstrike was waiting with herbs. "Traveling herbs," she whispered and handed us bundles. We gulped the terrible- tasting leaves down.

"Okay. I'll carry Skykit. Larkbreeze, you carry Graykit. Then they walk. Duskflame, you carry Pinekit and Hollykit. Once the kits awake, they walk."

Just then I heard pawsteps. I panicked and whirled around. It was Rowanpaw. "I heard everything," he said with his eyes shining. "I still believe in StarClan. I do! Please take me...I don't want to die!"

You could practically see the love in Duskflame's eyes. I sighed, remembering she crushed easily. "Oh yes! Yes!" She said immediately, then glanced at us. "Er...If they agree."

I thought it over. Rowanpaw was very honest, and almost a warrior. He had already passed his assesment. He only wasn't one because he ate while hunting, and that got him an extra moon of being an apprentice. He was pretty strong for what he lacked in the speed department, where I was the opposite. We needed him to balance us out. "I don't see why not."

Leafstrike simply nodded. She went and grabbed another set of traveling herbs and gave them to Rowanpaw.

"Leafstrike, can you remember what the traveling herbs look like? We'll need some for the kits when they wake up. And let's all get a good meal." I suggested, glancing up towards the moon- Moonhigh was just over and the moon was already going towards the end of the horizon.

Leafstrike nodded and dropped the herbs she held, heading over to the fresh-kill pile. Rowanpaw and Duskflame shared a mouse, and I had a vole while Leafstrike nibbled on a jay.

Finally I knew it was time.

Grabbing Graykit and Skykit, their still-sleeping bodies limp and peaceful, I trotted out of camp, with the others following me. I breathed in deeply through my nose, the night air welcoming.

It was the start of a great journey.


End file.
